We Can Fall in Love
by Swagileo
Summary: Jack x OC What happens when a awkward teenage girl gets the lifetime chance to meet and fall in love with Disney's favorite karate kid?
1. Personal Romantic Dramedy

**Hey guys, I'm pretty new to this whole Fanfiction thing, so, don't laugh too bad. Quick little facts bout me, name's Vanessa, 16 living in Nu Joisy and I want to try something new. So, read, review, favorite, follow whatever. Thanks. :)  
**

**Update 7/26: This story is about Jack and Vanessa, but of course, what is a love story without conflict? So, there is Kick but you gotta keep reading to get to it! **

* * *

Vanessa:

It's funny how fame works. For example, I could be on Youtube naked while climbing on a closet and screaming "I WANNA GO TO NARNIA!" But, we don't want Ellen getting that now do we? I was never a risk-taker, couped up in my house with nothing more than my trusty laptop and equally satisfying Playstation 3. I constantly curse myself for my introversion. I can never go to parties, panic and fear consumes me as waves of strangers passed over me like a small ship in rough waters. School had been my only social getaway, even there; my friends were at a minimum. Being a quiet person, you're pretty observant, and you hear things you don't normally hear. I constantly hear stories of failed relationships of people who were never meant to be, torn friendships over bullshit lies told by their "best friend." I always wished I could be that one person to walk up and say "It'll be alright, I'll be your new friend, and I promise, I'll keep you safe from harm." But, the movies make it appear so easy, because in the real world, you do that, and people don't see it as a kind gesture but more as some sneaky move in order for you to rip apart their life from the inside. Sigh, what can you do but just stop, look, shrug, and gossip?

They say high-school is the best years of your life. Well, sorry to break it to you, but you are watching the corniest, crappiest, coming-of-age teenage romantic dramedy that has ever been released on DVD. High-School is like this strange time warp. You've struggled through middle school, where puberty hits you like a giant hormonal wall of confusing feelings and even weirder bodily functions and changes. Trust me, when blood came out of the place that isn't my nose, I thought I was dying of some sort of rare mysterious disease. Oh and best believe, I've had my share of way too many period pants incidents. I was always taught to be yourself, and people will like you. Elementary School was always the "Everyone is your friend, so have fun!"Stage. Suddenly, here comes Middle School, who completely ruined that and said "Make new friends with people you've never met before, and then, you separate with them and forget about them completely!" Middle School also became where people would get into actual relationships, with holding hands, and kissing included. That was the part of middle school I hated the most; the fact that no one ever looked at me in the way I wanted them to see me as. I wanted to be loved. I wanted to hold someone hand, to feel the way his fingers intertwined with mine as we happily walked the hallways without a care in the world. We were in love, so what did it matter? And crushes, they were usually used as a noun, adjective, and a verb. A crush on a guy that you knew you could never get, and then when he gets a girl that he never deserved, your heart gets crushed. Then, you are left to live with that feeling of loneliness and pain with the realization, "No one will ever love me." A little drastic for middle school, but, it was pretty common. Then, suddenly, you come into high school, where you're forced to make an even larger friendbase because you're mixed in with driving legal adults, and guys who need to shave about once a day. I quickly realized High school, if it was anything like Middle School, was going to become my very own special Hellhole.


	2. Underwear Karate Master

**Ahoy mateys! A big thanks to kickfan848 for being my very first review and favorite, thank you. :) As requested, Chapter 2 of We Can Fall in Love. Unfortunately, this is not one of my best chapters, I wanted to get some Jack(back)-round history first. But trust and believe, they only get a whole lot better. So, keep on reading, reviewing, following and favoriting!**

* * *

Jack:

My mom always told me how when I was 3, I was in my underwear while _Fists of Fury_ played on the TV. All she heard from the kitchen were little "HIYAH!" and grunts. I was fascinated by all the flips and hits the bad guys were receiving from Bruce. I began studying the art of karate around age 4, and about a year later, my parents enrolled me in a dojo that specialized in Shōrin-ryu, and by 8 years old, THREE WORLD CHAMPS BABY! Ahem, pardon me. At a young age, I had also discovered my love for acting. I admired how Mr. Lee and Mr. Norris had found a way of incorporate martial arts into their acting, and besides, it was pretty damn awesome! I got a few TV debuts, commercials and one line on _Monk _but hey, I was cute, I was getting the cash. Disney is probably what became the stepping stone to world-wide acting fame, starring as Leo Little on "LEO LITTLE'S BIG SHOW!" Ooo, that sends a familiar shudder down my spine. After a few movie deals, I got my major dealbreaker when Disney XD asked me to be some sort of awesome kid who knew karate, and I'm like, "Hey, I'm that guy!" And I got my big debut as Joey, the lead role in _Rock'em Sock'em Chop'em_!

I never got the full big time high-school experience. Being such a passionate actor, I just get home-schooled so I can get somewhat of an education while working on _Rock'em Sock'em Chop'em_. I mean, working on a fictional high-school was about as close as I'll ever get to the high-school experience, but I kind of wish I could get it y'know? How it feels to work with real teachers, write down actual notes, walk from class to class without hearing "CUT!"

"Jack? Jack? Helloooooooo? You in there?" I snapped out of my short trance to find Kim waving her hand over my brown eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, just spacin' out." I quickly replied to her as I signaled to the director that I was ready for the scene.

"Alright, go up the stairs and wait for me to say ACTION! Got it?" "Got it."

I ran a hand through my long, soft, brown hair as I bounced up the fake stairwell.


	3. Me & U

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I got knee surgery. But Ch.3! Goes into my character a little bit more (which is me if not noticed yet) Uh, I do not own ****_Kickin' It, _****Adidas, or much else..**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! :)**

* * *

Vanessa: No Ones POV

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you_

Cassie's sultry vocals filled the empty dance room as Vanessa swayed her hips back and forth, allowed the beat to flow through her body.

_It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now_

Vanessa stripped off her slightly baggy Adidas tank top, showing off her toned stomach. Vanessa looked at herself in the mirror, watching herself dance. She knew she didn't have the best body, but puberty blessed her with some pretty good assets.

_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it_

But did anyone look at her in that way? Was there actually someone who wanted to be with her? Could there be someone? Oh well, one thing is for sure, they are missing one hell of a show she thought.

_Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you_

Vanessa rolled her hips and arched her back as she made her booty pop as she's seen in the Me & U video. Vanessa admired how much sex appeal Cassie had; she could have gay guys begging for her love, and straight girls going the complete opposite direction. Why couldn't she be that?

_It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you_

Vanessa ran a hand through her long black silky hair as she looks behind her, almost as if she expects there to be someone there. She gives a small smirk as she swayed her hips side to side and bends over and snaps back up. She sticks her tongue out and grinds on the imaginary man, seemingly enjoying herself. Vanessa appeared lost in her own thoughts, not a single care in the world appeared to faze her. It was only her, and her invisible dance partner, dancing for their lives.

_It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it._

Vanessa appeared to be slowly coming off her dance high as the music faded away, leaving nothing more but a silent room, and a sweaty Vanessa. She hurriedly grabbed her speakers, and her tank top as she left the dance room as it was before, empty.


	4. Darker the Berry, Sweeter the Juice

**I really need to update more...but Chapter 4! Long chapter but pretty much shows Jack's attraction to the other kind of meat if you catch my metaphoric drift.. ;)**

**And don't worry, future Kick shall happen!**

* * *

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap! We'll see you tomorrow!" yelled the director.

I groaned. "Ugh, finally, I am beat!"

Jerry shuffled over to me and did a spin move before saying to me "Ayo, Jack, we're bout to get some Little C's, comin' with?" He motioned to Milton, Eddie and Kim and wiggled his bushy eyebrows at me. I groaned even louder, but before I could say no, Jerry grabbed me by the hand and forcefully yanked me through the door.

"Aww, c'mon man, pizza's on me this time!" Kim and Milton looked over at Jerry with a confused look on their faces.

"Woah, Jerry actually paying this time? You've got to lay off the bad sushi." Said Kim with a small chuckle.

"And let's hope he means an actual pizza instead of what happened last time.." said Milton in a suggestive tone.

Everyone, including Jerry laughed hard, remembering that horrible, horrible day.

Flashback:

Jerry had asked us to meet him at Petey's Pizza Plaza because Petey had made a giant pizza to celebrate his 10 years of awesome tasting pizza, and the way he made you feel like family every time you went there. I arrived and met up with Jerry first.

"Hey, what's happen man?" Jerry said cooly. I replied, "It's goin' alright, just chillin'."

I watched Jerry as he had his eyes glued on a latina babe with curves in all the right places.

"Ey, what it do girl?! Name's Jerry, you might need it for later." He winked at her.

She had firey eyes and said in spite "_Hey tu cerdo, no parece que voy a recibir este pronto así que es mejor ir antes de que yo aseguro de poner los huevos duros!" (Hey you pig, it doesn't seem you'll be getting this anytime soon so you better go away before I make sure to kick your balls hard.)_

She walked away, and Jerry had the widest eyes as he moved his hands away from his crotch. "Phew!"

I laughed and said "Oh man dude, your nuts would have been non-existent if she came any closer."

Jerry shrugged her off, and gave me one of his signature toothy grins. "She just hasn't realized just how much swag I got; pretty soon she'll come back and beg for more. Ooh Jerry!" he said in a fake moan.

I chuckled and watched Jerry as he went back to what he does best, fail horribly at getting girls.

I never really had trouble getting girls; it was almost as if I didn't have to do much for girls to profess their undying love for me, or for me to father their unborn child. Yeah, I mean I guess I'm a good-looking guy, years of martial arts and working out has given me a pretty sexy body, complete with toned abs, and perfectly defined pecs and muscles. I've been told my eyes are like small chocolate brown pools that you can stare and begin to drown in their beauty…or something like that. Then paired with luscious, brunette shoulder length hair, and a clear face, except for the two little moles that accented my otherwise perfect face. I've been told they're very cute, so I guess I will take their word for it.

I caught myself looking at some of the people who had come to see Petey's giant pizza. A man with a really weird haircut…a lady who was clearly wearing a wig…I found myself scanning a girl about my age, with milky white skin and light blonde hair wrapped in a messy bun. She was wearing a Hollister crop top, with barely legal shorts, and flip flops. I must have looked like a douche when I looked at her with a scowl on my face. Her shorts didn't accent anything about her, and probably just made it more obvious that she lacked female physic. The way her body moved it was as if some way was shocking her with a dog collar, her bun moving from left to right vigorously. She held a pink iPhone in one hand, and Starbucks in the other. She was a walking cliche and I almost lost my cool when I saw her "Don't tell Mommy and Daddy I got my bellybutton pierced" belly ring that hung from her navel. Not to mention, it had an anchor; I was literally about to upchuck my breakfast. I closed my eyes and shook my head to rid myself of the image. When I opened up my eyes, I was stunned by the sight I was seeing.

A beautiful goddess had come into my presence. She walked with confidence, her heels clacking against the pavement. Those long, beautiful silky legs accompanied by a body that screamed "Come and get me boys." Her hair was in twisted in long rainfalls of black and her face was lightly accented with blush and small eye shadow, so her natural beauty had been brought out even more. I found myself mesmerized, the way she carried herself, so confident. Her dark-brown skin shone against the sun, making her appear as if Athena has granted her the beauty of all the goddess. I probably looked like a complete fool, jaw wide-open, probably some drool hanging from the side, but I couldn't help it. She was so god damn beautiful, and if I had just one chance, just one…I would make her feel like the queen of the world.

"Jack? You okay there? You certainly are gonna catch flies if you stay like that y'know." My fantasy came to an end when I saw Kim, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I said with a small smile.

"Well you certainly didn't look like a human Venus fly trap awaiting for the common house fly." snorted Milton who came just in the nick of time with Eddie right behind him.

I lifted an eyebrow to him and shrugged my shoulders as I stood up and walked Kim, Eddie, and Milton towards Petey's.

We saw Jerry as he shuffled his way into Petey's, an imaginary beat playing through his head. We watched in amusement as he appeared to glide on air. Then, I saw the wet floor sign. "JERRY WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

Kim, Eddie, and Milton gave me a befuddled look before seeing what I was talking about as they screamed it along with me. "Jerry! Watch out for the floor!"

"Huh?" Jerry finally answered, but it was too late. His feet shuffled too far and he slipped across the floor, a high-pitched squeal coming from his mouth. Everyone who had gathered watched as Jerry flew high up into the air, and falling in a blur into the giant pizza that had been laid on a specially made table. Tomato sauce and cheese flew everywhere as Jerry landed on the pizza with a very large thud. He rolled around, scared for his life before Petey grabbed him and hoisted him out. Jerry looked at everyone, took his finger, licked it and said, "Well, dig in everyone, there's plenty of Jerry and his swagaroni to go around!"

Present Day:

We all made no effort to stop the tears that flooded down our faces. "Well, don't worry, that won't happen again guys, now c'mon, let's get crack-a-lackin!" exclaimed Jerry.

We all smiled at him as we made our way to Little Caesar's. After going through two boxes of ultimate meat, 24 wings, and a whole lotta crazy bread, we groaned and waddled out of Little Caesar's, said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I hopped on the bus, and made my way to my house.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I said.

"We're in here, sweetie!" said my Mom from the living room. I walked over and plopped down on the couch between them, groaning at how full I was. "I think he might have eaten himself to death," chuckled Jack's Dad.

"Aww, my poor baby, Mommy's little man is getting big!" My mother had a habit of making me still feel like I'm 2, but I will admit, she did make me feel better.

"Alright, well, I'm heading to bed, pretty long day, so I'll see you guys in the morning." I said as I placed a kiss on my mother and father's cheek and hopped up the stairs.

I kicked off my Adidas Hi Tops, and flung them somewhere; I didn't care where, as long as I could find them the next day. I unbuckled my awesome seat belt belt and I smirked to myself; Sex, Drugs and Dubstep, best life ever. I slipped out of my jeans, leaving my striped green and white Abercrombie boxers on. I decidedly took off my v-neck also; I was feeling a little warm. I cracked open a small crack in my window, allowing the cool California night air to hit my stomach, feeling so very refreshing against me. I turned off the lights, and lay down in my king-sized bed. I closed my eyes, replaying my day. Nothing too big happened, a good day of shooting, besides my spacing out, but otherwise good…uhm…oh man, that memory of Jerry and the pizza was hilarious! That was the highlight- wait…that day… my eyes shot wide open, allowing me a view of my bare white ceiling. I remembered her so clearly, that to-die-for body, with a beautiful face, accompanied with silky, long legs wrapped in that luscious dark-brown skin. Where had my goddess gone? I don't remember seeing her after that moment made in heaven. It was as if she came and disappeared, to never appear in my life again. I breathed in and sighed heavily as I slowly drifted into the dream realm.


	5. Wonderwall

**Ch.5! Thank you to my two new followers, appreciate it lots! :) **

**The song: Wonderwall- Oasis.**

**I do not own nor am affiliated with Kickin' It or Disney XD.**

**Read, Review, Follow/Favorite!**

* * *

Vanessa:

"Sukiyaki Soldiers front and center!" yelled Sensei Roger, as the entire crew ran and stumbled at his bare feet.

"What's up Sensei? Did you forget to put underpants on this morning?" asked Kendall, the fiery blonde with the no-nonsense attitude.

"No…" Roger pulled back the elastic of his sweatpants to be sure as he gave out a sigh of relief; the automated laughter accommodating the situation perfectly.

"Then what's going on Sensei? Is Sammy Sukiyaki going to be here?!" questioned Marty, the scrawny geek of the group.

"No," said Roger, "Sammy won't be -" "How about Megan Fox? Cause Shia, ain't got nothin' on this." Edison, the self proclaimed "playboy" and "playa" of the group who pointed at himself and gave a big smile.

Everyone looked at Edison with a weird expression and looked back at Sensei Roger, who also had the same expression on his face. "No, Edison, Megan will not be coming to the dojo…and besides..." Roger took both his thumbs and licked them, slicking back his eyebrows. "She would come for this piece of hot Roger pie!" This granted another automated laugh to pour out onto the speakers of the Vizio television.

"Anyways, we will be having a new person join our dojo and they start today; actually, they should be here any minute now…"

As if on cue, a small toddler with cute curly golden locks and bright blue eyes waddles in, surprising everyone. It was almost instant with the amount of "AWWWWWWWWWS" going around the room. Everyone began to swarm around the infant as Roger picked him up in his arms. "Guys, this is Sebastian, he'll be joining us, won't you Sebastian?" cooed Roger. Sebastian responded with an enthusiastic "Yes!" Joey had especially bonded with the little boy; watching and enjoying him squeeze his finger. "Wow," responded Kendall, "Your pretty good with kids huh Joey?"

Joey's focus had been all on the little boy, but had fully heard what Kendall had said. "I've always wanted a little brother to teach karate to, so he'll be the little brother I've never had." Joey gave Sebastian a soft smile. Jordan, the Latin Lover of Oceanside, California patted Joey on the shoulder and responded simply with, "Hey, if your mother is down, then I'm down bro." The Sukiyaki Warriors looked at Jordan with suspicion, as once again the automated laughter came back.

I grasped the ice cream pint of Vanilla Ice-Cream as the words and voice on the TV screen yelled, "We'll be right back with more Sukiyaki Soldiers right here on Disney XD!" I swooned as I saw Joey Vega, otherwise known as Jack Brewer talk about the importance of bike helmets or going outside or something along those bullshit lines. Nobody paid attention to that now did they? I mean, who couldn't? I felt as if his brown eyes looked directly at me, motioning his hands as he talked, and those adorable soft lips, enunciating every last word, leaving me hanging at every. Single. Syllable. Fucking hell, that boy could convince me to jump off a bridge and I definitely would not think twice about it. I adjusted my glasses, took a huge breath and sighed loudly. I got up and walked over to the mini-fridge and placed my ice-cream into the freezer, taking in the cold air that slightly gusted towards my face. My cooling off moment was quickly cut off after hearing "We now return to Sukiyaki Soldiers! HIYAH!" I raced back to the couch and flopped down, perfectly timed with the beginning guitar riff that indicated that the show was back on.

After 15 more minutes of continuous fake laughing, high kicks, and diaper changes, the ending credits rolled on by as the channel droned on about the show coming up next. I flipped the channel to the video game output as the familiar Netflix catalog screen showed up, darkened due to lack of movement. I sat in front of my laptop and flipped open the screen, preparing my headphones. The old Acer roared to life and booted up steadily but slowly. I looked over the laptop; years of use have left it with a whitened mouse clicker, dirty keys, and the connector to the screen had just broken. Ugh, this better last me a while. I typed in my password, and logged onto the laptop. I chuckled as the first thing I see is a tab for Tumblr, "one of the greatest sites ever invented." I would check that later for any rebloggable funny gifs later, I thought. I looked down below at my open programs and gave a small smile when I saw the familiar blue circle with the beamed eighth notes. I clicked it and looked at the song I was listening to before I had closed the laptop. Blitzkreig Bop, one of the classics, I guess I was in a rock n' roll kind of mood I contemplated with myself. I scrolled through a specific list of songs I went to when I needed to unwind. "Hm…not in a Coldplay mood tonight…Fray? Nah…uh…" I spoke outloud as I scrolled through and my eyes lit up when I found the song I needed.

"Perfect."

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

I closed my eyes as I allowed my mind to wander into daydream land. I stood in an empty room, there was no one there. There only stood me, and several large mirrors that showed my reflection. It was just like the dance hall, quiet, lonely, silent.

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

I had noticed I wasn't dressed in my usual dance attire. I only stood in a simple black leotard, black leggings and ankle socks, my hair in a tight bun. I looked at myself as I began to move with the beat, smoothly moving my hips and arms as if I was a bird flying against a gentle breeze.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

I caressed my arm as I continued to move fluidly and gently in the room. I hadn't noticed that someone had slipped into the room unnoticed. He watched me with intense eyes, and was simply taken aback by how gracefully I moved with my body, totally aware of everything and anything surrounding me. He took this chance to get behind me and gently grasp my arm, careful not to break my beautiful trance. I gasped softly, but adjusted to the fact I had a partner to dance with.

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

He placed his strong hands on my waist as he guided me through the movements. He gently grabbed my hand, and raised it over my head, motioning me to do a twirl. I had complied, and proceeded to do multiple spins across the room. After I had finished, I continued with my swan-like motions and he followed suit, coming up behind me again and lead me to the middle of the room.

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

When he had leaded me back to the middle, I felt the entire scene change. The room, which originally had a soft blue tint, now glowed a fiery orange, and my clothes had changed. My leotard had become a black tank-top cut off slightly above my navel, the black leggings had become baggy grey sweatpants, and the socks had become a dark pair of sneakers. I caught a glimpse of my partner, who had matched me similarly. His tank-top, very loose against his body, and the sleeves cut low enough so his sides had been showing; and similarly grey sweatpants, but he had been barefoot. We were both sweaty, both of our hair in a tangled, roused mess on top of our heads.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

As if nothing had changed, we danced with a passion that could have been felt from miles away. I popped and locked against his solid body as he followed along, never missing a single beat. I could feel the room change again as I looked at the mirror again, my hair back into that tight bun, and languidly moving around my partner. The partner had grabbed my hand and moved me against his body, prompting us to begin a waltz. He placed his hand against the small of my back, and mine around his as we paced around the room. The passion had turned into an intense moment of intimacy as I stared into his brown eyes, not breaking my professional air.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

The two different scenes had flicked back and forth, images of the waltz, and the other passionate dance interspersed with each other. It switched back and forth, between, sweaty and passionate, to romantic and intimate.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

We both breathed heavily as the song began to slow down but we both kept our intense gaze into each other's eyes as movements slowed down also. I had noticed that the scenes had combined to form into one large dream. He was glowing soft-blue, not a single bead of sweat dotting his forehead, holding me against his body. I had been glowing the fiery orange, my hair messy, and one of my hands gently gripping the back of his head, slightly tightening my grasp.

_Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me…_

I stared further into his eyes as he stared into mine and brought me even closer to his body. The song began to fade away as he brought his lips down closer to mine and whispered, "Vanessa." I looked back at him and brought my lips closer to his and whispered back, "Jack."

I opened my eyes slowly, wishing that the dream could go on for a much longer time. I looked up at the ceiling and chewed my lip, and wishing I had kept the ice-cream nearby me. I blinked twice before I got up and grabbed my Mom's laptop, remembering it had a webcam attached to the screen. I placed my laptop aside and put the other one in its place. I looked at my laptop and pressed enter, hearing the hum of my Dad's printer nearby, indicating something was printing. I looked back at my Mother's webcam and pressed record.


	6. Date Night Disaster pt 1

**I'm so sorry for no updates, I'm working on the story as I post it and I can safely say that it does get better! So, stick with me. These next few chapters will be Jack and in several parts, so enjoy!**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

* * *

No One POV:

"Hey Boss, got something for you."

"What do you have for me?"

"I've got a portfolio and a DVD, you wanna watch it?"

"Eh, why not, load up the player; see what this is all about."

The DVD was placed into the player, and began loading.

"The portfolio says her name is Vanessa. She's probably another crazed nutcase wanting to get on the show."

The TV screen darkened then brightened up as the image of a teenage girl, no older than 16 or 18 with long black hair and glasses were presented. She looked into the camera and smiled as she began. She had a killer smile, I thought.

"Hey guys, what's going on, name's Vanessa from New Jersey, age 16 and I would love to be on Sukiyaki Soldiers on Disney XD!" I placed my hand on my mouth as I watched intently.

"Surprisingly, yes, I do not come with a fake spray tan, obnoxious hair, incredibly bulging muscles and an unnecessary urge to fist pump." She gave a small chuckle and I smiled along with the joke. I continued to watch her as she pushed back her hair, running it through her fingers.

"Uh, a little about me, I've been a dancer for about 7 years, so I've had plenty of time to perfect my touchdown dance. I love to skate, video games are pretty much all I do. Um, I'm a bit of an introvert, uh…" She bit her lip as she continued to speak.

"I've been a big fan of Sukiyaki Soldiers since the beginning, I love the characters, the hilarious stories and just the overall atmosphere, it feels fun, warming, welcome, exciting, just pretty much super awesome." She chuckled again and I found myself smiling again.

"So, I guess as my final plea, hopefully, you consider me for some sort of part, main cast, guest star, background character #6, doesn't matter long as I get something." She giggled another one of her infectious laughs, and said, "Thanks for taking the time to look at this, and hopefully you'll be seeing me soon?" She gave a hopeful smile and smiled once more before the screen cut to black.

"So, what'd you think? Another fluke?" spoke my assistant director. I looked back him and looked back at the TV screen. A few professional pictures of Vanessa showed up, and a few short clips, showcasing her amazing skills. She has a pretty amazing voice too, I thought to myself.

"I don't think this is a crazy one, this one has potential." "I don't believe there's any room for a main caster right now."

The final image was of her contact info and I smirked to myself.

"We'll fit this one in."

Jack:

"Aw man, Eddie dude, that's so sad to hear." Everyone had crowded around Eddie, who had his head buried into his hands. "I know my grandma's strong, but hey, you never know y'know?" said Eddie as Jerry gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"You know you can leave the show Eddie, it's a family emergency, so the director's will totally understand," said Kim.

"Yeah, I agree with Kim, go take care of your grandmother, we'll be just fine," replied Milton with hope piped in his voice.

"You guys are right, I'm gonna go tell the director, and we'll spend one last night together before I leave tomorrow. Sounds good?" said Eddie as he gave a thumb up and walked off towards the direction of the office.

We sat around a little while longer while waiting for Eddie. I looked around, lost in thought, not even noticing Kim coming up to me and sitting next to me. "Hey, you alright Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just remembering some good times with Eddie."

"Well, we can laugh over dinner at Dave & Buster's, come on guys, I'm starved!" We turned out heads as we saw Eddie walk out and gave us a smile and walk towards the exit. "You don't gotta ask me twice, Edo!" yelled Jerry as he and Milton ran up to catch up with Eddie.

"C'mon Kim, before they leave us behind and leave us with chicken bones." I chuckled as I sped up slightly. Kim didn't move another inch as she stopped me in my tracks and I looked back at her.

"Is everything alright Kim? You know Eddie will be back, it's only tempor-" Kim placed her finger on my lips and looked at me intently.

"After tonight we need to talk about something alright?" I gulped and looked at her eyes, a sense of seriousness darkening the pupils. "Uh, sure Kim…" I replied hesitantly.

"Aww c'mon guys, I can't wait any longer, and I've been dying to beat my hi-score on Guitar Hero!" Jerry yelled at us across the room.

Kim yelled back, "Oh please, no one can beat my score, especially you!" Kim looked at me and said to me, "Race ya?" I smiled and said, "Sure."

I looked at her eyes to see if that seriousness had returned, but I had no time as I missed her saying "Go!" as she had become a blonde blur. I quickly stumbled forward, picking up pace as I caught up to her and the guys.

Rudy had offered to drive us up there, and would pay for everything. "Games and gobbling on me guys!" Eddie was the first to shout "SHOTGUN!" so, of course, he got dibs. Me, Jerry, Milton and Kim respectively went to the second row. Milton took the driver side window seat; Jerry sat next to Milton, which, of course, left me sitting between Jerry and Kim. Everyone reached for their seatbelts, and they all clicked into place in unison. Rudy started the car, the radio starting up almost immediately. Rudy drove out of the lot just as the radio commercial about Geico ended and the beginning beats of "Stay" by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko began to play. "Alright you guys, the most requested song on 94.8 the Awesome Station, Stay by Rihanna, enjoy folks!"

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know. 

The car ride was so far silent, with everyone simply enjoying the mid-afternoon sun, and intently listening to the song. I thought to myself, man I wish I was in Mikky's position. He gets to sing with a total babe, Ri-motherfucking-hanna. She is a sex goddess, and is so confident with her body and Chris def. doesn't have a right to have her. I better give her my number soon…

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay_

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized Kim had slipped her fingers in between the spaces of my hand. I jumped at the sudden contact and Jerry looked at me. "You alright bro? You jumped…" said Jerry.

"Yeah dude I'm fine, I thought I saw a fly whiz past my face." Jerry squinted his eyes at me. "Yeah, but you could have just taken some chopsticks and snatched him right up!"

Everyone in the car chuckled along, and I gave him the squinty eye look back. Kim squeezed my hand and I looked over at her, her brown eyes looking into mine. I had forgotten she grabbed my hand for no apparent reason. I lifted up one of my eyebrows in confusion and she simply kept my hand in hers and placed her head on my shoulder as Rihanna said "_I want you to stay." _ I blinked my eyes and quickly looked down at my Supras.

There was only one question that bounced around my mind and simply could not shut up. _Did Kim think we were going out? _It's not that I didn't like Kim. I care about her, and she's my best friend. **_She likes you._******_Our characters weren't going out…but why had she…?_ **_She really likes you. _**_There_ _are plenty of people who have husbands and wives in real life but have on-screen boyfriends and girlfriends too…and they kiss too… __**Denial's a bitch huh? **_ _My subconscious is messing me up right now..._ **_Kim likes you. _**_Could she really?_ **_How does Jim Crawfer sound? _**I shuddered at the name, it sounded like the name for some middle age balding lawyer. **_Do you like her? _**_I…_ **_Do you like her? _**I _mean, sure, she's pretty but-_ **_Wake up genius, she's in love with you. _**_She just can't be…it's just a show…__**Oh well. **_


	7. Date Night Disaster pt 2: Zaliens

**7! I really have got to get on top of this updating thing...but continue to enjoy the story, the reviews have awesome and I hope your enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**The POV is still Jack; and I do not own Kickin' It (Congrats for Season 4!)**

**And to clear up once more, it is a Jack x OC story, but there is Kick for the sake of the plot.**

I felt two hands grab my shoulders. "Jack? Jack! Bro!"

I jolted up from out of my trance to see Jerry grabbing both of my shoulders and moving me back and forth. "WAKE UP JACK! WE'RE HERE DUDE!" I was surprised at how excited Jerry was, and almost slapped him back to reality.

"We are? Oh my bad dude." I replied.

Jerry spoke hurriedly, "Kim just got out of the car and if you didn't move in the next couple seconds I was about to totally to tea-bag the complete mess out of your face."

Milton, Eddie and Rudy all began to laugh loudly with Kim chuckling along. "Alright dude, I'm getting out now. The last thing I need is a pair of sweaty balls in my face."

Rudy, Eddie and Milton continued to laugh harder at my obscure humor while Kim just gave a small side smile. She didn't have balls, she didn't understand the pain. The rest of us piled out of the car and Rudy pressed a button on his key, locking the car. We all walked in a group towards the building, Jerry and Eddie seemingly walking slightly faster than the rest of us. I put my hands in the pockets of my Levis and looked out towards the direction of the sun. It had gone down slightly more than when we got in the car, slightly glowing a darker shade of yellow. I admired the birds that flew up in the sky. I was jealous almost; how they can be so close to the puffy white clouds that taunted me so. They knew that they could never be touched by a human, so they just showed off their unattainable beauty to all that saw them. I felt a small body come up next me and link their arm into mine.

Kim whispered into my ear, "C'mon, we should catch up to them before they get you themselves." I nodded in agreement.

Kim and I began to jog towards the group, arm still linked with mine, who had quickly approached the entrance of Dave & Buster's. We unlinked before we reached the entrance, where everyone had already gone in. I was greeted by a cool A/C powered breeze. Rudy talked a D&B employee, she mentioned something about kids can't be there after midnight cause the bar…I stopped paying attention, my mind had been thinking of something else or someone else I should say. Kim. _Why did she link arms and whisper in my ear? __**Wow, you're an idiot. Why haven't you caught on yet? **__She can't. __**Why can't she? **__She shouldn't. __**Well she does. **__But I don't like…do I? __**It takes longer for Dumbasses to realize. **__We're just actors; it's only on a TV show… _

Eddie and Milton waved their hands in front of my eyes. "You know Jack, you space out a lot, you realize that right?" said Milton with a slight annoyance.

"I am so sorry guys, I guess I'm still trying to get over the fact that you're leaving Eddie," I said, with guilt in my voice.

I flicked my eyes over to Kim, who had been intensely staring back at me. "Well," said Eddie while he pats me on the shoulder, "We can skype and text or whatever, it's not like I'm gone forever."

He gave me a smile, and I smiled back. "Alright dude, now c'mon, I heard they got that new Dark Ride 4D thing and I totally want to try it out!"

After a good round of D&B's burgers and Buffalo wings, we entered through a large open doorway only to be engulfed in a swarm of people and flashing lights. Almost immediately, we were spread out looking for our very first game to play. I had gone to the giant Temple Run game and slid my card into the keycard slidey thing, starting the game almost suddenly. I had hit the two million mark when I felt a presence come right next to me. I felt their long hair brush against my arm, and the heat from their eyes concentrated on the pulsating vein in my temple. Before I could stop it, they bumped against my arm, making me miss my cue to duck under the tree, crashing into it and thus losing the game. I closed my eyes in anger. Trust me, when it came to any kind of game, I am super competitive. I reopened them and turned to the side where the person stood. I knew I couldn't yell at them because I knew exactly who it was. Kim looked at me with innocent eyes and gave me a curt smile.

"Hey Jack…whatcha doing?" Kim said while still looking at the vein in my temple.

"Well, I WAS playing a game, but it appears Guy Dangerous died in a freak tree accident." I said with a slight annoyance in my voice.

Kim gave me those innocent eyes again and a pouty lip. "Well, I'm sorry…it's just I'm having trouble with this game and I keep losing!"

Kim stomped her foot in fake anger. She looked back at me and said, "Will you help me?" **_I think you should lower your head so she can put your leash on. _**I put my card in the pocket of my jeans, and said to her, "Show me to the game."

She jumped giddily and grabbed my hand, pulling me in the direction of the game. **_Awww! Good boy Jack! Who's a good boy? You are! _**

She led me to a one-player shooting game, and picked up the gun as if she had no idea what to do. _I hate when girls dumb themselves down. _She groaned in frustration and looked back at me, "Help me?"

I saw she hadn't even swept her card though. I said to her while taking out my card, "Well, the first step is to swipe your card, because that's how the game starts." I demonstrated this action, paying for the game myself. She looked so impressed.

"Oh wow, thanks for paying for me Jack!"

She hugged me. _Ugh. __**Can you roll over? Maybe she'll give you a doggy treat. **_The game began almost instantly, giving a small cut scene of a training center where you had to do a little target practice. I stood next to Kim as she clumsily held the gun in her small, petite fingers and look at the screen. I saw her pull the plastic trigger and looked at the screen, watching her miss just about every target that came up.

_You know what to do. _I sighed, "You have to hit the targets Kim. It's like when we did laser tag on that one episode of SS."

She replied, "Oh yeah…but it's been a while, mind showing me again?"

I saw right through her dumb blonde routine, but I didn't want her to get upset at me. I got behind her, lowering down to her height and placed my arms at both sides of her arms, my head right between her neck and left shoulder. I saw multiple guys do this in the TV shows and movies…with their girlfriends…on dates…_Did she think this was a date? _I felt her body slightly shiver against my chest as I placed both of my hands on hers, which were on the gun. I put my right pointer finger on the finger that had been wrapped around the trigger and regrettably moved my lower body closer to hers. We probably looked so awkward, me squatting down in a weird sumo-like stance. I could imagine if I did a super large pelvic thrust upwards, making Kim's small body lift up into the air and land on the game platform. But, I knew that would make things a whole lot worse because she might just rip off my shirt and start making out right then and there. Of course, I wouldn't be enjoying it.

"Okay, so every time I tap my finger, you pull the trigger back and shoot, alright?" She nodded her head. "Gotcha."

We both turned our heads toward the screen. I saw the target and without even noticing moved our hands that were tangled around the plastic gun towards the target and I pushed down her trigger finger, hitting the target right in the center. _Uh oh. _

Kim turned to me and looked at my lips and then my eyes. "Like that Jack?" She asked as sweetly as possible. _Our lips are so close._

"Uh, y-yeah, like that." I luckily stammered out before quickly backing up away from her, blushing a deep red.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked away, trying not to make direct eye contact with her. "N-now you try it by yourself."

Kim with ease, shot at about every target, hitting them perfectly as if she didn't need my help. I took that time to calm myself, still shocked at how close we were to kissing. I licked my lips and looked back at the screen, seeing that she completed the level and had now gone to another cut scene where the player was being deployed to destroy the killer alien zombies that were attacking the airport. Kim took this opportunity to look back at me and jump up and down happily. She came up and hugged me. "Wow Jack! You're an awesome teacher! Thanks!"

I nodded in agreement, "Y-yeah, no problem."

I saw that the game had started and the zombie aliens were coming towards her character. "I think you should get back to your game before you die," I suggested.

"Will you stay and watch? Y'know, in case I do badly again."

I looked at Kim, her small curt smile showing and her pleading eyes shimmering against the lights of the flashing games nearby. I walked up to her game and said, "Well, c'mon, you can't kill the zaliens by just standing here." I saw her smile become a grin as she skipped back to her game, picking up the gun and began shooting at the screen.

She kept looking at the screen and back at me, laughing and having fun. I smiled back, not sure what to do. _I need to get away from her. __**Better watch out, or she'll put you in the doggy cage for being a bad boy. **_"K-Kim, I need to go to the bathroom."

I couldn't believe myself, was I asking permission from Kim to go the bathroom? I saw Kim begin to put down her gun as if she was going to come with me to help aim. I quickly stopped her and looked at her with confusion. "Kim, I think I know how to use the bathroom on my own, and I don't believe they allow girls to come in…" I said with an awkward tone.

She giggled with surprise and a barely detectable hint of sadness, "Oh yeah right, haha. Maybe I need to grow me a man-part huh?"

I nervously laughed at her joke as I began to walk away slowly. "Don't worry; I'll call you if I fall into the toilet." "Hopefully that happens huh?!" _Let's hope it doesn't. _


	8. Date Night Disaster pt3

**8! I just started school and my classes are...okay? But it's whatever, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I felt Kim's eyes continue to follow me as I made a turn around the recharge your card mini-station. Ever since we had split up to our separate games, I hadn't seen Rudy, Milton, Eddie or Jerry. I scanned around, looking for them while making my way to the bathroom. I saw a game with four connected motorbikes and saw a familiar curly, dark-haired Latino on the blue bike with racing flames at the end, closest to the bathroom entrance. "Whoo! Winner right here, Jerrrrrrrrrrrrry!"

Jerry had rolled his tongue and gloated heavily before clumsily falling out of the fake bike. He got up immediately and slapped his hand against my back. "Hey Sir Jumping Jacks! Whassup man?" said Jerry.

"Nothing much man, you know where the crew is? I haven't seen them since we split up." I said.

"I'm not too sure bro, why?"

"I thought we'd all just play that new 4D ride together. Y'know, play as a team one last time." I replied.

"Yeah, that sounds good! Alright, so how are we gonna do it?" Jerry asked with excitement.

"Uh, just you find as many peeps as possible and tell us to meet us there in 5 minutes, in case any of them are doing a game."

"Alright! Awesome, good luck! Cause this place is bigger than my Uncle Pepito's shoes!" Jerry ran off quickly, even more excited than ever.

I put my hands back into my pockets, and walked cooly around, occasionally scanning around looking for the guys. I looked at a group of girls that had been coming my way. They all looked 21 wearing short dresses and heels. _It's hard to play anything in heels. _As they got closer to me, I noticed that they varied in size, shape, and ethnicity. Two girls with skin the same shade as vanilla ice-cream walked in front walking with a slight discomfort, but they were pretty…_I guess. _A tanned skin woman walked slightly behind them. She appeared Latina to me, and I looked at her more closely, the way her hips swayed with confidence, loving the way guys gawked at her as her dress rode up ever so slightly. _Jerry would marry her in a heartbeat. _But what my heart skip a beat were the two milk-chocolate beauties that walked behind Jerry's woman. _Lord have mercy. _My mouth stood agape, my throat grew dry, and my breathing grew fairly shaky. I caught myself before they could walk past me and see me make a complete fool of myself. I saw the two white girls whisper to each other and wink at me. _They probably thought I was looking at them. Wow they sure are dead wrong. _The Latina walked past me, not even knowing my existence, but appeared to walk with a little more sexiness than before. Time appeared to slow down when the last two walked past me. They saw me nervously lick my lips and look at them, a polite smile growing on my face. One of them smiled back, showing off her perfectly white teeth, and the other waved at me. I raised my hand to wave back and she also gave me a smile, not showing her teeth, but it was still beautiful. After they had passed me I looked back, taking one last glimpse at what God had rightfully given to them. _Hello, I Love you, won't you tell me your name? _Even after they had disappeared into the doorway making their way to the bar, I kept glancing in their direction, hoping that one of them would come back. I looked forward to find Eddie and Milton playing Mario Kart and jogged up to them.

"Hey guys, we're going to the 4D ride, you coming?" I asked the both of them. They had both started their game, and I looked over at their "opponents." It was a 7 and 8 year-old brother duo and I looked back at Eddie and Milton, all seriousness in their eyes.

"Yeah Jack, just after this game! I'm about to whoop Eddie's butt!" screamed Milton. He gripped the steering wheel so hard I saw all the blood drain from his pale skin. Eddie nodded in silent agreement, but then turned to Milton and said, "Hey! I'll be the one winning here!" I rolled my eyes and I leaned on Eddie's red plastic seat and watched them play.

**_Well, well, well, Jack! How could you be looking at other women?! _**_What? __**You know exactly what I'm talking about dumbass. **__I'm not in a relationship. __**Kim thinks otherwise. **__I never asked her out. __**Hm, looks like we know who the man in the relationship is. **__But, this night is for Eddie, I didn't ask her out on a date. __**Oh boo hoo, you want to tell her that? **__She's being selfish. __**No shit. **__What do I do? __**What to do? what to do?!…live the American dream Jack! **__What's that? __**You knock her up, forcing both of you to become teen parents, marry for the sake of the kid and live a long and boring sexless life as an accountant for some sort of law firm in a random North Dakota city. **__Oh. __**Oh yeah.**_

"WINNER! BOWSER! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" I snapped out of my slight dream to find Eddie thrusting his hands up in the air in victory. I looked over to the brothers and they had been celebrating also, content with whatever place they got. I cautiously looked over at Milton who was writhing in anguish at the fact he was in 7th place. I blinked and shrugged my shoulders and patted Milton on the shoulder. He flinched and almost hit me in the face. I dodged and he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Jack; I didn't mean to swing at ya."

"Its fine Milton, c'mon, they're probably waiting for us at the game." I nodded at Eddie as they both got up from out of the seats and began to walk towards the machine. _I could have beaten him with my eyes closed. _We arrived at the line, admiring the strange pitch-black curtains that covered what was behind them. I looked around for Jerry, Rudy and Kim, smiling when I saw Rudy come our way with a giant panda.

"Look guys, I got me a panda!" Me, Eddie and Milton chuckled as we motioned for Rudy to come join us in the line.

"Hey Rudy, have you seen Jerry and Kim anywhere, we're trying to play this game together," asked Eddie.

"I was playing for Pandy when Jerry came up to me asking to meet him at the ride, I haven't seen him since. I haven't seen Kim either," said Rudy, snuggling against the plush panda toy.

_I hope she stays hidden…_I looked up to see Jerry sprinting towards us with Kim lagging behind. _I spoke way too soon. _Kim was the first to speak, as Jerry had been very out of breath.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't pry Jerry off of Guitar Hero and when I told him we had to meet you guys, he leaped off, not even finishing the song." Jerry nodded in silent agreement, still catching his breath.

Everyone chuckled as the curtains pulled apart, showing us a movie theater-like set up. Everyone began to get excited, wondering how the ride worked. The D&B employee motioned for us to get on and handed us 3D glasses. I plopped down in the middle as I knew that it would be the best place to be. I looked to my left and saw a seatbelt. I grabbed it and pulled it over to my left, right into the seatbelt lock. I saw two plastic yellow guns linked with a thick plastic rope to the chairs. I took one of them and lifted my head up, only to see Kim in the other seat. I looked up at her and smiled politely. She smiled back and said to me, "You excited?"


End file.
